


天使投资人

by GGAD_Young



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 剪刀  
我也曾经有过一支玫瑰的，男人说。

一支玫瑰，他笑着重复道。

于是我便知道了，“玫瑰”一词于他而言，必定是象征着一段记忆。基于此，我继续挖掘，并享受着我的工作的乐趣。

我五十岁生日那天，男人继续说。

“来了很多人，年轻的有的趾高气昂，自以为无所不能，也有的演技蹩脚，故作谦卑，却沾沾自喜。至于那些老家伙，那些自我少年时便同我一起鬼混的人，都被时间这缸油锅熬成了一幅老相。只有我是不同的，我是最幸运的，因为我曾拥有过一支玫瑰。”

“我不吹蜡烛，也不切生日蛋糕，我知道那些事自有人替我做。金发女郎，蔚蓝眼睛，年轻的身体互相碰撞，在泳池彻夜狂欢。曾经的某一刻，在岁月流逝之时，我也曾羡艳过他们的年轻，但我五十岁生日的那天，我不在乎了。派对后半程，老杰克把我拉到一间屋子里，这事他从我们还在上中学的时候就开始干了。岁月的风尘永远会扑面而来，将沧海移为桑田，却永远改变不了那间屋子。那是间永恒的屋子，永远贮藏着年轻。”

“我知道那里有什么，在门打开之前就知道。老杰克却故作神秘地告诉我，这是我为你准备的礼物，盖尔，你没法儿想象我付出了多少汗水。我知道杰克在放屁，他永远不会流汗，他讨厌流汗，要让杰克像田里的农民，工地里劳工一样汗流浃背，是永远不可能的事。他只会付出金子，钻石，钞票。我也只有这些，我和杰克是一对难兄难弟，因为我们只有金子，钻石和钞票，但我比杰克好些，我曾拥有过一支玫瑰。”

两次提及“玫瑰”的时候，男人的眼睛都若有微光闪动。这是某个星期六的下午，阳光很好，窗帘被拉开一条缝隙。就着这条缝隙里透出阳光，我看向男人的眼睛，并且注意到他的两只眼睛是不同的颜色，一只是蓝色的，一只是银色的，阳光下银色的那只若有齿轮镶嵌其中。

他笑了笑，继续开口。

“屋里有个男孩在等我。杰克没骗人，那真是个模样很好的男孩，年轻又干净，就像还长在树上的青苹果，可仍人采择。杰克告诉我他还在上中学，父亲酗酒，嗜赌，母亲卧病在床，家里还有两个小妹妹，多熟悉的剧本，却每时每刻都在发生。我知道只要给他一点钱，对于我来说的一点钱，这张白纸就能任我书写。”

“于是我找了张椅子坐下来，从胸前的口袋里掏出笔和支票簿，问他需要多少钱，他说了，我写了。然后我把支票递给他。他收下，问，先生，我能为你做什么？我笑了，说，你现在可以滚了。”

“我把他吓坏了，他跪下来求我，求我告诉他他做错了什么。我被他缠得烦了，那是我五十岁的时候，如果二十年前有人这么烦我，我一定拿枪在他天灵盖上开出一朵花，但我五十岁了，我拥有过一支玫瑰了。于是我心平气和地问他，你会拿剪刀剪人舌头吗？”

说到这里，男人停了下来。他张开嘴，吐出舌头，右手食指和中指分开，在舌尖比划了一下。

“我跟他说，就像这样，拿剪刀剪人舌头，从舌尖剪刀舌根，然后撕开。这样对方的舌头就跟眼镜蛇的一样了。”

他又笑了，说：“我第一次见到我的玫瑰，他就在干这事。”


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 天使  
我三十九岁那年冬天，父亲死了。柏林寄来的信里写的很隐晦，我怀疑他是死于马上风，但从来没人告诉我事实。不管怎样，他死了。我从巴黎回来的时候，见到了装着父亲尸体的棺椁，和他留给我的金子，钻石，钞票，十几间别墅，几家赌场，马场，百货公司，餐馆，荷兰，丹麦和法国三地的几百亩田地，还有英格兰乡下的一座孤儿院。

父亲会资助一家孤儿院这件事让我发笑，在我的印象里，他一生中只喜欢过流出黄金油的东西，那座可怜的孤儿院又能被压榨出什么油水呢。于是我问了管家，他如实答了。

管家说，那座孤儿院里都是天使，资助过那座孤儿院的都是天使投资人。

我不明白这句话，便决定亲自去一趟英格兰。那时我三十九岁，同七十岁唯一的区别就是还有许多时间可供我挥霍。我一路狂欢，与美人与美酒相伴，进入英格兰的时候，已经是次年夏天。那座孤儿院在一个叫做戈德里克的山谷里，很偏，又十分难找。我几次想要放弃，却一直被冥冥中的一种力量推行。

如果你一定要来的话，孤儿院院长巴希达.巴沙特，同时也是我的姑婆，在信上这样写道，请不要一次带太多的朋友，这里的孩子还太小，即使按照你父亲的标准，达到年龄的也很少。

我不是傻瓜，收到这封信后也大致猜到了几分，所谓的孤儿院中的天使，所谓的天使投资人。我本想就此打道回府，毕竟那时我只有四十岁，而且，我与我的父亲不同，我的良心虽在日日夜夜的纸醉金迷中渐渐腐烂，但它尚能叫我不去染指那些年轻得多的灵魂。是的，我的父亲是恋童癖，但我不是。我不爱那些稚气的面孔，他们除了空空如也的脑袋一无所有，更不会讨人欢喜。

除了我的玫瑰。

我承认我见到他的时候他还很小，只有十一岁，但我并不会因此承认自己是恋童癖。我爱他不是因为我恋童，而是遇见他的时候他恰好年少。

我的马车在一个灿烂的夏日到达了孤儿院。我至今都不知道该用何种语言描述那个夏天，经年之后，我所能想起的只有林间聒噪的蝉鸣，从繁枝中望去的云朵，还有连绵到远处的绿山坡，一切都仿佛矗立了一个世纪那么久，繁盛了一个世纪的夏天，而孤儿院就在那山坡的尽头。

孤儿院门前的绿荫地里停了许多马车，有些马车前的纹章我还认识，看来今天来了不少贵客。尽管如此，巴希达姑婆还是很是热情地接待了我。我明白这其中的缘由，孤儿院是父亲取乐交际的场所，而非赚取金子的宝矿，若格林德沃家的新继承人无此癖好，那孤儿院也就失去了存在的经济支柱了。

你来的晚些了，院里仅有的几个刚到年龄的都有客人了，巴希达姑婆很是遗憾地跟我说，除了格美达，但她是个很不听话的小姑娘，很不听话。

我的脑子里立刻浮现出了一个一头金发，吮吸着手指的傻姑娘。

安迪倒是很适合你，模样不错，性格也好，只是还差半年才到年龄，巴希达姑婆又说。

我本该直接拒绝的，但又禁不住那一点好奇心，想见识一下父亲的癖好，见见那些所谓的青涩的果子。于是姑婆给我送来了安迪，一个黑头发的英国小男孩。看过第一眼后我就后悔了，不过是个半大的孩子，脸颊上的婴儿肥甚至都还没有褪去。

安迪表现地笨极了，他似乎永远只会缩在椅子里，不敢抬头看我，嘴里磕磕巴巴半天才吐出一个词。我问他平常上什么课，让我失望的是，孤儿院不教物理，数学，天文，他甚至连狄更斯的小说也没有读过几本。

不过安迪在身上藏了件有趣的东西。

一把剪刀。

他藏的太显眼，躲闪的眼神太笨拙，借口也太蹩脚，以至于我不费吹灰之力就知道的其中的因果。

是孤儿院里另一个男孩，叫布赖恩，他告诉安迪让他随身带着剪刀，如果巴希达女士让他去见客人，就去见，但如果那些客人想碰安迪，安迪就要拿起剪刀剪烂客人的舌头，从舌尖一剪为二。

我顿时对这个布赖恩产生了浓厚的兴趣，便问安迪那个男孩在哪儿。安迪说他今天刚满十一岁，午饭过后就去见客人了。

一些说不上多美好的画面闪过了我的脑子，我立刻跑出了房间，问巴希达姑婆布赖恩在哪儿。巴希达姑婆看上去很是犹豫，她说这事可不太好办，布赖恩的客人是罗西尔公爵，不如等公爵结束了再说。

我当时笑了，我这辈子还从未等过别人享乐过，我对巴希达姑婆说，好，你让我等那老家伙结束，我就让他结束。

一分钟后，我一个人站在了那扇门外。

一扇夏日的门外。

我从未如此明显地感受过夏天，它变得如此宁静，却又如有暗流涌动，时刻积聚着。我记得那条走廊，阳光割据了三分之一的长廊，我甚至记得拐角摆放的花，是白色和粉色的蔷薇。

我打开了门，看见了我此生都不会忘记的一幅画。

阳光透过整面落地窗，窗外是平静的花园，秋千在微风中轻荡，我的天使坐在床上，衣衫完好。他身下有一具尸体，是一个双目浑浊的老人，头歪向我这边，我能清晰地看到他被剪开的舌头，软软地垂在唇边。

我开门的刹那正是血色喷溅之时。

我的天使偏头看向我，我也第一次看向我的天使。那时我便发现，他有一双极美的蓝眼睛。还有，他那玫瑰色的头发长极了，至少长到腰际。我起先以为这肯定是巴希达姑婆让他留的，为了更吸引客人。因为我们刚认识的时候，我偶然提及他的长发很美，然后第二天他就剪成了短发，只堪堪过了半个脖子。

不过没关系，在未来的又一段时间里，我的玫瑰，我的天使，又将他的头发留长了。

为我。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 千千万万遍  
我第二天就跟姑婆摊牌了，我要带布赖恩回柏林，立刻，马上。我是偷渡到英格兰的中欧人，在乡间挖到了这颗无与伦比的玫瑰宝石，它注定要被我收入囊中。

姑婆皱眉了，她没有立刻答应，她告诉我，食欲再旺盛的人也不应该为了一时的冲动而一口吃一个胖子。我这样的人不会给布赖恩一个未来，而在孤儿院，他至少能长到十八岁，在那之后，如果他愿意，会得到一笔经费，可供他去伦敦，巴黎，或者阿姆斯特丹。这是姑婆的逻辑，在当孤儿院院长之前她曾是历史学教授，深谙规则之道。姑婆告诉我，规则就是当下，而非过去，所以她愿意听我的，而不是贯彻死去的父亲的那一套。

我至今无法说清楚姑婆究竟是好是坏，她的良心又是否被尘埃污染。对于每日经手的事情，那些亲眼目睹的罪恶，她并没有表现出多少喜怒哀乐，只有当事态发展与她的规则偏离时，她才会微微皱眉。比如罗西尔公爵那件事，她仅仅是立刻处理了尸体，将它抛掷到英格兰的一个镇上，伪装成一桩时下再寻常不过的杀人抛尸案，然后再淡淡地告诉我，罗西尔公爵的小女儿曾与我订婚过。

那时的我自然不在乎，我不记得那个女孩的相貌，更不记得她的名字，那时我只知道一个名字，布赖恩，只记得一双眼睛，玫瑰的蓝眼睛。

如今我七十岁，我再拾起当年事，所能感受到的感情只有后悔。若当时我不是只顾着自己所谓的热切的情感，不是一昧自负，而能稍微多些对人俗事务的关心，我也就不会在此刻独自对着一瓶空空如也的花瓶，瓶口爬满了死去的蜘蛛曾结过的网。

当年姑婆最后是妥协了的，但她要求我在带走布赖恩之前先问问他的意见。他同意与否倒是无所谓，姑婆对我说，只是他这个年纪的男孩多少会有些敏感，表达适当的尊重是一个不错的开始。

姑婆没想到的是，我轻而易举地就让布赖恩同意了。

其实这非常简单，我早早就明白，在孤儿院，布赖恩是一个领导者和救赎者的角色。对于这样的人，你只需和他说一句话。

你跟我去柏林，我就让这座孤儿院变成一座正常的孤儿院，我向他承诺。

然后他就答应了，我的天，他真是个骨子里的圣人。他天生是为了众人的幸福而活着，为了众人的安逸而受虐。

在姑婆的提议下，我目睹了布赖恩一件件地打包自己的行李。这其实是一种变相的监视，毕竟前车之鉴，姑婆对他不太放心。我是无所谓，对于这样的人，你不能指望将一把剪刀夺去就能悉数剪去猫咪的利爪。拿走了一把剪刀，他还能再偷一把刀叉，拿走了所有刀叉，他还有牙齿，还有拳头，还有一个会思考的大脑。

所以，当布赖恩对着他的剪刀犹豫不决时，我便懒洋洋地开口了。

带上它吧，或者你不带也行，那时我说，反正到柏林我会给你带把新的。

布赖恩最终没有带上那把剪刀，他把它埋在了孤儿院门前的一棵樟树下。除此之外，他还带了几件衣服（还没到巴黎我就把那些破烂全扔了），两颗玻璃弹珠，一圈胶带，一个水杯，还有六本书。没错，六本书，出人意料的，我的玫瑰很喜欢看书。巴希达姑婆曾说布赖恩是戈德里克最聪明的小孩，而后来我便很快发现，这话绝非夸夸其谈。

埋剪刀的时候出了点意外。当时布赖恩已经用铁锹填完了最后一点土，并且将埋的地方踏平了。我的玫瑰一向很细致，几年之后我和他上床的时候也是这样，甚至是我们最亲密的时候，他的放肆之中也有最后的理智底线。

似乎我才是小的那个。

那是第二天清晨，远处林间的薄雾还未散去，布赖恩蹲在那棵树下，凝视着那处翻出来的新土，我在他身后看着。一切是如此自然，只待启程。一切发生的太快了，就在那刹那，布赖恩突然倒了下来，全身紧紧蜷成一个蚕蛹，不断痛苦地抽搐着。起先我以为他在装病，但不提演技，这种方式也未免太过蹩脚。直到巴希达姑婆尖叫着跑来后，我才意识到了问题的严重性。我将我的男孩抱进了屋子，巴希达姑婆紧随其后。

等待医生的时候，姑婆向我坦诚了一切。

孤儿院里的孩子都有或多或少的问题，布赖恩的毛病算是轻的，巴希达姑婆说，在某些特定的，或者说不确定的时刻，他会出现这种应激反应，但问题不大，一支镇静剂就可以解决了，只是事后布赖恩身上会出现一些微妙的变化。

出于英格兰乡镇落后的医学条件，巴希达姑婆一时无法向我准确形容那些“微妙的变化”。当然，这是情有可原的，你是很难要求一个英格兰的乡下医生确诊出一份“双重人格”病例的。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 天使的第二人格  
我在那张小床边守了一整天，从清晨到黄昏。在注射一支镇静剂后，布赖恩的情绪平稳了很多，不再抽搐，但随之而来的低烧却让他陷入了昏迷。昨夜下了场小雨，一整天都阴沉沉的。布赖恩就躺在孤儿院的那张小床上，用报纸糊上的墙上开了扇很高的窗，微弱的光亮就从这扇窗里透进来。

抱着他？不，不，我没有，那时我只是在床边守着。我现在想来都很难相信，我四十岁之前，除了赌桌，还真没有什么能让我守一整天的，我父亲的墓碑也不能。布赖恩就躺在那里，睡着，是一种浅眠，时而发出断断续续的喃喃自语。他未抹寸妆，也没有故意穿着暴露的衣服，或者作出任何有着勾引意味的表情，他只是睡在那里。

这当中一段时间里，姑婆把我叫了出去。我至今记得姑婆那时的表情，她的半边脸隐匿在明暗不定的光线里，嘴角微微扯动。

盖勒特，我要告诉你一件事，她说，过一会儿，等布赖恩醒了，你要进去再问他一次，问他愿不愿意和你去柏林。

我当然觉得奇怪，便追问下去，可我的姑婆却不愿意回答我了。她只是说，等会儿你进去，就会明白了。于是我继续和姑婆喝了点茶，讨论了点关于孤儿院后续处理的事情，半个小时后，医生推门进来，说布赖恩醒了。

我走进去的时候布赖恩正半躺在床头，双手握着一杯冒着热气的热可可。他的目光与我的相接之时，我注意到布赖恩明显向后瑟缩了一下，彷佛是第一次见到我。这很奇怪，我刚见到布赖恩的时候，他刚刚杀死一位比自己大的多的成年人，完成后，也仅仅是淡淡地瞥了我一眼，就径自走下床去清洗衣裤上的血迹了。

尽管狐疑着，我还是走到床边，看着男孩的眼睛问，你愿意跟我去柏林吗？

我的男孩缩着下巴，一双眼睛茫然又疑惑地看着我，他开口了，上嘴唇还残留着一圈巧克力渍。

是您要领养我吗，先生？他问，有一点怯生生的。

我懵了，却又想起这似乎走的就是领养程序。于是我哑然失笑了，我点点头，但又交代，你不能叫我爸爸，我也不会成为你的父亲。

那我应该怎样称呼您呀，他继续问，声音轻极了。

格林德沃先生，我给出了一个中性的称呼，尽管我的确想听他叫点别的。

那时我其实已经有点猜到布赖恩的病情了，这是再典型不过的双重人格，以前我在医学院选修第二学位的时候见到过太多这样的病例。没错，尽管我不学无术，挥金如土，但我从来没有否认自己有一个极其灵活的脑袋瓜，汲取知识对于我来说就像呼吸那样轻而易举，我大学主修金融，又选修了法学和医学，还在毕业之前自学了匈牙利语和法语。我的大学教授曾经希望我能在毕业后留校教书，可我却无比地清楚自己志不在此，我的任何一项学习能力都没有一种能力强，我的意思是，我很擅长笼络人心，传播思想，我似乎是一个天生的布道者和开拓者。所以，我辍学了。

短短两年半的大学生活并没有给我留下多少财富，也没有多少可贵的人生经历，除了一次孤儿院之行。那时我们正在学习医学史上很是虚无缥缈的一章，即论辩双重人格是否存在。我没见过，所以我否认，于是我的教授让我们一伙儿人去柏林郊区最贫瘠，最破烂的孤儿院看看，因为精神病院的成年人可以撒谎，可年幼的孩童却不能幻想出自己身患双重人格。

令我们一伙儿人吃惊的是，在孤儿院，患有双重人格比嗑药还要普及，只不过是或重或轻的差异。缺少救助金的孤儿院就像个小社会，孩子们必须逼迫自己长大才能生存下去，有些孩子会在这其中衍生出另一个人格，它不与主人格共享记忆，也不会让主人格知道它的存在，它的出现仅仅是为了保护这具共同的身体。

布赖恩的情况则有些特殊，他的主人格和副人格拥有不同的名字。

我叫阿不思，先生，被我抱着进马车的时候，他趴在我的肩头，轻轻地说。

马车驶动了，我的男孩靠在我的怀里躺着，双眼看向窗外，看着孤儿院渐渐化为视线中的一个小点，然后被突然出现的一个山坡挡住，自此再未出现。这时他搂着我的脖子，不敢看我，却又用柔软的脸颊轻轻蹭着我的下巴，用我此生所听过的最梦幻的声音开口了。

你会喜欢我吗，先生？

我的男孩问。


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 迷迭香  
我一生中去过许多国家，其中待得最长的是我的护照上写着的国家——德国。“祖国”一词对我来说没有多大重量，我的祖母是奥地利人，祖父是匈牙利人，而更远的先辈甚至可能是波兰人或者荷兰人，他们在某次规模不小的移民中迁至了德国。后来我的父亲，一位拿着德国护照的匈牙利后裔，娶了一位希腊贵族之女为妻，也就有了我。所以如果你问我来自哪里，我只能说，我拿德国护照。在这些西欧国家里，我待得最短的一个国家是英国，短极了，只有三个月。这很容易理解，我在那边没有多少亲戚，更没有什么产业。那一年将阿不思带回柏林后，我此生再未踏足那片土地。

那一年，整整一个夏天里，我开车带着阿不思去过英国的许多大城市。诚然，我更喜欢在度假的时候选择一处风景宜人的山庄，临着水光潋滟的湖，风穿过远处山坡上的树林，牛羊在草地上成群而栖，但阿不思不会喜欢。我太明白他这个年纪的孩子喜欢什么了，游乐园，时装店，糖果铺，冰淇淋，越是那种能让人眩晕的缤纷色彩，他们就越喜欢。

阿不思也喜欢这些，就像所有庸俗的小孩一样。

但我喜欢他。

我们在英国呆了两个月，这期间我通过电报接收助理的汇报，然后审阅一番，再揪出其中的错误，有的时候是几个简单的用词模糊，有的时候是方向上的重新修正。处理这些有的时候没那么简单，我常常在阿不思睡着后再起身工作，然后一直工作到凌晨三点。除此之外，我还让管家为阿不思办理了新的居民证，名字是阿不思.布赖恩.路德维希，对外宣称是老杰克的远房侄子。

老杰克对于自己凭空多出来一个侄子并没有多大不满，但我人间蒸发的三个月简直要把他逼疯了。督促我回国的电报从半个月一张变成了十天一张，然后是七天一张，三天一张，到最后竟然变成了一天三张！

我最终在九月一号搭上了去伦敦的火车，然后再转车坐船，横渡英吉利海峡。那时阿不思已经很亲人了，常常拉着我的手不放，一双蓝眼睛也只看着我一人。他常常与我靠得很紧，就像初生的幼兽依靠父母一样依偎我。更要命的是，两个月的时间又让这具身体抽长了些，他的面容依旧稚嫩，却比在孤儿院时焕发了更多的光彩。我不得不注意到，阿不思经常引得许多路人回头注目，而他对此似乎一无所知。甚至有一次，八月底的那天，我去酒馆跟一个许久未见的同学喝上几杯，阿不思就坐在我的旁边，喝着他那杯柠檬汁，左看右看，双腿悬在椅子上晃着。就是这样，他只是坐在那里，就让一个镶着金牙的老男人拿着一沓钞票问我能不能请他喝一杯了。

我的玫瑰很引人注目，这让我有了危机感。英国不是我熟悉的地方，我在这里没有什么亲戚，也没有什么产业，呆久了就像鲸鱼搁在浅滩，老鹰陷入丛林。所以，我及时地捎上了这支玫瑰，插在贴身的衬袋里，秘密地带回了柏林。

九月一号那天，我们在伦敦的国王十字车站还遇见了一些有趣的事。那时我正在跟阿不思发一点脾气，我们很少这样，原因也无非就那几个，他犯傻了，我犯蠢了，还有第三种——阿不思又偷偷吃了一大把柠檬雪宝。

柠檬雪宝。

真是一个蠢极了的名字，从头蠢到脚，我永远不会明白为什么阿不思这么喜欢这种糖，简直就是嗜其如命。我不止一次地告诉他，吃多了会牙疼，阿不思也不止一次地向我承诺过会克制，会克制。两个月里第八次发生这种事情后，我终于狠下心要帮他戒掉这个毛病。

国王车站里，我的小阿不思因为牙疼痛得哇哇叫，围着我不停地打转，揪揪我的衣角，扒扒我的扣子，又垫起脚够起来去亲我的下巴，使出浑身解数讨好我，只为了那管止疼剂。我至今都记得那时他的样子，泪水在他的眼眶里打转，他上气不接下气地说，求求您了，先生，给我一点吧，就一点，我保证下次绝对不会再有了。

我却打定主意不去理他，我明白这次一定要让他疼个半小时，不然他永远不会长记性。时间渐渐过去，阿不思哭累了，渐渐也不哭不闹了，更发不成声音了，只是有气无力地靠在我身上。火车进站了，我抱起阿不思，让他伏在我的肩头自己擦眼泪。等待的时候我想轻声和他说几句话，却发现毫无回应。阿不思偏过头，一言不发，只是两只手臂更加紧紧地搂住了我的脖子。我笑了，姑且原谅了他的骄纵。

然后我就听见，我的男孩也笑了。于是我问他为什么笑，阿不思指着九号站台和十号站台中间月台上走过的一群人，说刚才有个小巫师在对他眨眼。我循着他的指势望去，看见一群穿着长袍的孩子，年纪和阿不思差不多大，都堆着一个行李车，上面除了行李箱外还装着几只猫头鹰，褐色的雪色的都有。

我不是听童话故事长大的孩子，也不爱听，只是看了一眼就收回了目光，但阿不思却似是很感兴趣的样子，一双眼睛炯炯有神地看着。

我也想当一个巫师，阿不思在我耳边喃喃道。

我不想破坏我的男孩最后的童年，于是我便亲吻着他的脸颊，轻声回应。

或许你在另一个世界就是一个很厉害的小巫师呢，我在他耳边轻声说。


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 布赖恩  
也许你会问我，布赖恩去哪儿了，他还会回来吗？在我们回柏林前，布赖恩回来了一次，当时我们正在巴伐利亚的某个小镇度假。在这之前，我带阿不思去了新天鹅堡，阿不思很喜欢路德维希二世的这份遗产。我告诉他想要的话我就给他买一座城堡，可阿不思却说他只是想在这样的城堡里教书。

我的阿不思喜欢读书，也喜欢教书，他是独特的。

我记得那是个清晨，天色很青很淡，远处泛着些鱼肚白色，离太阳升起还有些时间，阿不思尚在我怀中睡着。我知道这个时候他一向睡的很熟，便没有叫醒他。我的阿不思有一个晚睡晚起的坏习惯，可我却很难去责怪他。试想有这样一个人儿，会自己洗完澡，换上睡衣，扑到你怀里让你帮忙吹干他的红头发，还会跟你挤着一个被窝，打着瞌睡看书看到深夜时，你是无论如何都无法忍心扼杀这段时光的。我的阿不思不喜欢喝牛奶，除了兑上浓浓蜂蜜的一杯能让他吞下肚，其他的他闻了就会故意装作被恶心到的样子不停地干呕着。在这点上我不会做任何让步，因为他太瘦了，就算是在孤儿院里他也算瘦的那个。被迫喝完一整杯牛奶的阿不思会去洗手间，我想跟着去看他有没有把牛奶偷偷吐进马桶里，但阿不思从来不让我进洗手间。

在洗手间这个问题上，阿不思的抵抗非常强烈。他从来没和我一起洗过澡，总是坚持自己一个人能行，而且会自己去洗干净那些衣物。那时我只当我的阿不思是一个隐私感非常强的小孩，并没有刻意去解读这其后的秘密。

那日清晨，我抱着阿不思在一间旅店的双人床上醒来，我本想简单地亲一下阿不思的额头就下床，却看到阿不思已经醒了，一双蓝眼睛正直勾勾地盯着我。我当时并未察觉到那双眼睛的不同，依旧是简单地在阿不思的额间落下一吻。彼时我的手上还缠着他的红发，我慢慢地将他松开，起身穿上外套。下床前，我看着他的眼睛，说他的头发很漂亮。

一整天，阿不思都很沉默，仿佛换了一个人。他不再缠着我，也不再叽叽喳喳，更多的时候，他只是披着一副羊毛披肩，缩在汽车后座，将车窗摇下大半，看着窗外的景色一逝而过。我跟他聊之前聊过的事情，比如说柏林的学校，或者之前我们去的地方，他都只是简单地应了几声，或者点点头。

我渐渐猜到是布赖恩回来了。

晚上在旅馆订房间时，我特意要了双人间。布赖恩没说什么，跟着我走进房间后便独自洗漱了，这点他和阿不思一样。我拉开了窗帘，窗外一片寂静中的夜，远处也只有零星的几点灯火。我感到很是烦躁，便点了一根烟。

布赖恩很快便洗漱完毕，还自己吹干了头发，但他并没有径自上床，而是走向我。

你和他上床了？男孩直直地问我。

我很快反应过来布赖恩指的是什么，便摇摇头。

布赖恩仍是盯着我，似乎一脸不信。那你又为什么夸我的头发？他追问。

这很有趣，他和阿不思是两种完全不同的人格，却共享着一副身体。他们有着一样的红发，一样的面容，一样的声音，但阿不思说话的时候，会很难让你联想到布赖恩，布赖恩亦然。

我突然想听布赖恩哭。

我听过阿不思哭过好几次，真的假的都有，却从未见过布赖恩的脸上除了沉默还有什么情绪。他彷佛是一面波澜不起的森林湖泊，永无生机。

你问我后来见过布赖恩哭吗，说实话，我不喜欢这个问题。

因为我后来真的见过。

那时我四十岁，我经历的这四十年只教会了我如何保护自身，却没教会我如何保护别人。那时的我只会把侵占当作好奇，把享乐当作休憩。我只会因为自己的好奇得到满足而欣喜不已，却永远不知道这有多残忍。

我将最后一截烟掐灭，任由其在烟灰缸里逸出最后一缕余烟。我看向布赖恩的头发，刚刚吹过，昨天还上过玫瑰精油，此时正披在布赖恩的身后，也有在肩膀前垂下来的，像瀑布一样倾泻。他额间的几绺红发卷了好几下，弯弯地，映照着红润的脸庞。

它们真美，不是吗，我望着他的头发说。

布赖恩没说什么，一个人上了床，朝着墙背着我躺下了。

第二天我起床时，正看到布赖恩坐在梳妆镜前，借着晨光，拿着一把剪刀，一点一点地修理着自己的碎发。在他的脚旁，躺着一大把被整齐剪开的红发。

那把头发我至今还留着。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 柏林  
之后几日，阿不思回来了，对于自己凭空消失的头发，他没有表现出多少惊讶，反而是一副习以为常的模样。于是我便问他好不好奇自己的头发哪去了。阿不思反倒不好意思地抓了抓头发，支支吾吾地说他有个梦游的毛病，还在孤儿院的时候就发生好几次了。

梦游，真是一个完美的解释，我的姑婆总能避重就轻地找到一个最适合的单词来描述某些隐晦的事件，这是她的天赋之一。

我的日子又恢复到了从前那般轻松的模样，甚至是更好了。从巴伐利亚往勃兰登堡的路上，我驾驶着那辆漂亮的白色小轿车，穿过无边的松树林和三两人烟的小镇，我的男孩也不再坐在车后座，而是自然地坐在我身边。我没有在旅程中亲吻，亦是抚摸他，我对待他像是对待一个正好年纪的孩子，那段日子的相处太过于融洽，以至于我总是有种错觉，似乎日子会这样过去，而我会成为他真正的父亲。

回到柏林后，我先见了老杰克，跟他聊了阿不思上学的问题。老杰克不太赞成，他说养一个小情人就应该把他关在金笼里，用钻石和黄金装点他，而不是送他去上学。上学是一件很难以处理的事情，老杰克说，它会让一个人学会思考，有自己的社交网络，双方的独立会激发许多矛盾，只有依靠才会创造顺从的单箭头

再说了，你又不是养儿子，老杰克那时正在抽雪茄，笑得差点把烟雾吸进肺里。

你不会真的是想养儿子吧？他笑完想了想，又问我。

我被问住了，没有立刻回答。我开始思考关于阿不思和布赖恩的一切。我为什么将阿不思带回柏林，又或者，我为什么将布赖恩带回柏林？我第一次见到布赖恩的时候他正在杀人，之后目不斜视地走下床清洗手上的污血。我第一次见到阿不思的时候他在喝一杯热可可，之后又靠在我的肩上问我会不会喜欢他。

我是因为他们两人中的哪一个才想把他们带回柏林？

我又想让他们各自成为什么？

沉默片刻，我给出了一个不算得回答的回答。

我想让阿不思去上学，他喜欢读书。

老杰克愣了愣，他呆呆地说，我没想到你有了做慈善的癖好。

但我还是想和你打个赌，一支雪茄过后，老杰克慢吞吞地说。他总是这样，说话慢吞吞的，从小就这样了。因为他的父亲告诉他，说话的艺术不在于语速快和嗓门大，而在于自身在人群中的地位，放慢自己的语速则可以将谈话控制在自己的节奏里。

但老杰克常常忘了，这个准则在我这里就是个狗屁。还没等他说完，我就拿起外套准备走人了。老杰克见了，急急忙忙加快了语速，又猛的提高了音量。

我赌你在他十六岁之前肯定会和他上床！他粗里粗气地朝我大吼，八十条！

一百条，关门前，我笑着加了杠。

老杰克并没有多少赌博的天分，但他又很爱赌，还喜欢加大码，不然总不尽意。他喜欢新鲜的赌法，还喜欢自创赌法，给自己的游戏安上什么新潮的名字什么的，就连“老杰克”这个名字也是他从一个美国电影里找到的，他喜欢美洲文化。我在欧洲各地有十七家赌场，老杰克每年都要在那里烧掉自己小半年收成，但他依然乐此不疲。

对于和杰克的赌约，我曾经一度相当自信，因为我从未输过。

但那次，他赢了。


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 文达  
之后的几年便很是寻常。我将阿不思送到了一间声誉良好的寄宿式学校，那里没有载来富商和老公爵的马车。阿不思可以在那里学习英文，德文，或者数学和物理，甚至是拉丁语。校长告诉我阿不思非常聪明，比任何一个小孩学得都快。这话我已经在巴希达姑婆那里听过了，所以并没有感到多诧异。

阿不思十三岁之前每周回来一次，和我度过周末。我有时候带他去城里买些衣服和鞋子，也有的时候带他去乡下垂钓或者划船。阿不思喜欢划船，不喜欢钓鱼，他的鱼总是在最后一刹那脱饵。我叮嘱他要耐心再耐心，可他永远也学不会冷静到最后一刹那。阿不思喜欢在天气晴好的时候和我一起划船，我们都不动船桨，只是任由它飘向湖的任一方向。那时阿不思会靠在我的怀里，伸出纤纤手指挠着我的下巴。他抬起头的时候，眼中只有天空与我。

十三岁后，随着学业的增重，阿不思需要应对更多课题，有的时候是一连串的小组作业，调研，调研，再调研。阿不思从半个月回来一次变成了一个月甚至是两个月才回来一次。他长得很快，几乎每次回来我都要带他去柯蒂斯夫人那里定制新的衬衫和外套。阿不思在外依旧称我为“格林德沃先生”，这样使我们的关系看起来暧昧了不少，也就让某些时刻变得有些尴尬。常常会有人问我们的关系，阿不思会咬咬下唇，不说话，我会说他是我一个朋友的侄子。

只要有人信。

老杰克常常提醒我阿不思越长越漂亮了，这我当然知道。那次剪短头发后，布赖恩便没有再出现过。阿不思曾经想也剪短头发，因为他发现学校里的男孩子的头发都很短。带他去理发店的那天我摸了摸他已经长到肩头的红发，颇为惋惜地叹了声气。阿不思看看我，又看看头发，便决定不去剪发了。

过长的头发给阿不思带来了许多不便，比如说（他经常有意无意地抱怨过），阿不思在学校里很容易被认成女孩子，而且，做实验的时候也不方便，经常需要挽起来。

也许曾有一种细水长流的未来，我和阿不思会成为所谓的养父子，他长大之后去另一座城市读书，念大学，最后留校任教。而我会娶一位老贵族的女儿，生一个脾气与我如出一辙的儿子，然后像我的父亲一样死去。

阿不思十六岁那年，这样的未来摆在我的眼前，等着我踏上去。

我在不到二十岁的时候，曾被父亲安排过一桩婚事，那也是我逃离柏林的原因，或者说借口。我从未曾见过的那个女孩，也说不上有什么感觉，只是单纯地厌恶父亲的专制。听说那个女孩后来嫁给了一位石油大亨，生了六个孩子。父亲临终前以遗产继承权相逼，硬要我答应一桩婚事，对象是罗西尔家的小女儿。

那时我是个单纯的商人，便答应了。

这桩婚姻本该在五年前就完成的，但罗西尔老公爵出了点意外，就暂时搁浅了。对于那个意外，我心知肚明，便按兵不动，就这样过了五年。就在我以为这件婚事已经作罢时，罗西尔家的小女儿主动提及了。

文达.罗西尔是一个相当聪明的女人。

我是你最完美的结婚对象，见到我第一面时，她就坦诚布公了。

我不像其他女人一样会管束自己的丈夫，我们共享的只有婚姻的契约，她说，你需要一个够资格的妻子来做那些表面文章，而我需要一个入赘丈夫来继承家产。

她的逻辑很完美，开出的条件也很诱人，但我也不傻。再没有比女人更善变的事物了，她们今天是一个想法，明天是一个想法，甚至朝着你是一副面孔，转过脸又是一副面孔。婚契是一根皮筋，松紧是由两人控制的，而承诺则是飘荡的空气，无所依托。

文达看出了我的犹豫，她决定做些事来证明自己。

比如说，讨好阿不思。

我在之前说过，文达.罗齐尔是一个相当聪明的女人，但她用到阿不思身上的聪明就变成了愚蠢。我完全不明白是哪个鬼才给她出了一个这样的主意。我甚至可以想象那个人在为罗齐尔出谋划策时的腔调，哦，您不如去试着跟格林德沃先生身边的人搞好关系，我看他很喜欢路德维西先生的侄子，如果您得到那个孩子的喜欢，先生肯定会信任您的。

罗齐尔在柏林的两个月里干了什么呢？你怎么也不会想不到的。她陪阿不思逛街，书店，糖果店，服装店，什么都逛，还为阿不思的课题搜罗了几块柏林博物馆都没有的恐龙化石。至于《巴黎圣母院》的初版书，或者拉丁文的《圣经》，都只能说是很是寻常的礼物了。

但后来我稍微明白了一点，也许罗齐尔就是太聪明了，或许她第一眼就看出了我和阿不思的特殊关系，并且迅速地意识到阿不思是个偌大的威胁，但她又明白自己无法处理，所以只能下意识地给自己灌输错误却能让她得到慰籍的认知。

我那时并不明白这一点，我只知道，尽管罗齐尔费了如此的心力，阿不思还是不怎么喜欢她。

你会和她结婚吗？阿不思靠在我的怀里问。他十六岁，却还是回家的每晚都和我睡在一张床上。很多次他洗完澡后，光着脚丫爬到了我的床上，用那双蓝得澄澈的眼睛看着我，问我会不会和罗齐尔结婚。

这时候，如果我说会，我的阿不思就会急得踩踩脚，在床上蹦来蹦去，然后扑过来，抓着我的领子，靠在我的怀里哭。多数时候是假哭，因为他知道只要自己哭一会儿，我就会顺着他的脊梁，抚摸着他的背，为了安抚他而改变答案。

如果我说不会，阿不思就会低下头，不让我看见他在偷笑。然后，他会俯下身亲亲我的下巴，又慢慢地说其实罗齐尔小姐也不错，可以再考虑一下，也不用那么着急就下决定。这个时候如果我故意装傻，说那好呀，是得再考虑一下，那我的男孩就会踢翻被子，然后把我的枕头整个抽走，抱着头也不回地走开。

布赖恩则不一样。

他深深地厌恶着罗齐尔。

你要和她结婚？

布赖恩皱着眉问。他坐在我的腿上，我可以很清楚地看到他眼中的不快。没错，坐在我的腿上。其实这并不难理解，作为一个人格，布赖恩能说话的人只有我一个。再加上我这几年的“安分”，终于获得了他的一点信任。

其实说一点是我谦虚了。

其实阿不思十四岁的时候我就偷偷和他上床了，只是他不知道。


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 秘密  
我似乎漏说了一些事情。

阿不思十三岁那年，他的老师艾薇塔，一位法裔的中年女教师，打电话来让我去学校一趟。至于发生了什么，她在电话里说得很模糊，只是让我来学校一趟。我第一反应是布赖恩突然出现，然后用剪刀或者叉子之类的东西报复了某个可怜的小男生。这种事情怠慢不得，我必须在那个男生的家长到来前打点好一切。

到学校后，我并没有第一时间就见到阿不思。

阿尔在医务室里，艾薇塔说。她是个矮个子的女教师，一副黑框眼镜架在短而粗的鼻梁上，她似乎不敢抬头看我，总是缩着下巴说话，但提及阿不思的时候，她的语气很轻柔。

其实也不是什么大事，只是今天上游泳课的时候，几个男孩子在一起打闹，您明白的，先生，像他们这个年纪的男孩都很难控制住自己，永远有使不完的劲儿，像小牛一样，她说着，忍不住自己咯咯笑出来了。

我并没有跟着一起笑。

我和艾薇塔在医务室外等了一会儿，她也识趣地没有再说话，只是时不时拨弄着她的那副眼镜。过了一会儿，一位校医从医务室里走了出来，他朝艾薇塔摊摊手。路德维西同学不让我为他检查身体，他无奈地说。

我再也忍不住，径自走了进去。

我一眼就认出来了——两年来这种能力我已运用得炉火纯青——床上坐着的是布赖恩。

但又显得不那么像布赖恩。

我从前见过的布赖恩，永远是一副沉着冷静的样子，就像个小大人。可那天的布赖恩却是一副慌了神的样子，他僵硬地坐在校医院的白色病床上，两只手死死地抓住被子，像只受惊的小鹿一样左右张望。当他抬头一看见我走进来，就忙让我锁上门。我有些不明白，却还是照做了。

怎么了？我坐到床边，尽量放轻声音。

他不说话，只是抬头望着我。

我看见了一双难以忘记的眼睛。

阿不思的眼睛会说话，布赖恩也会。不同的是，阿不思的眼睛经常说的是，亲亲我，抱抱我，还有，我饿了，我好冷，布赖恩的则是，不要靠近我。

但那天，那双眼睛分明在说，救救我。

我不知道发生了什么，我想问他，却被布赖恩一个突然的凑身向前抱住了。好久，我才反应过来他是在我怀里哭了。

阿不思经常搂着我的脖子哭，不过那多半是撒娇。阿不思很长时间没有真哭过了。用老杰克的话来说，我简直是把这个男孩泡在蜜罐里养着了。

但布赖恩不一样，刚从孤儿院回来的时候，他很少与我有什么亲密的举动，他自己拿水杯，自己用勺子，自己吹头发。被割伤了会自己找膏药，上学也是一个人搭校车。两年来他慢慢与我熟悉了，渐渐也愿意尝一点我递过来的糖果，搭我的汽车上学。有的时候他在周末出现，我只得取消了和阿不思出行的计划，转过来和布赖恩呆在家里。布赖恩会在那些个下午坐在窗前读书，有的时候读着读着会打起瞌睡，这时候我去把他抱上床，他也不会反抗。

但他仍从未主动靠近我。

直到那个校医院的下午。

布赖恩没有像阿不思那样，故意哭出声，他只是一直搂着我的脖子，沉默地流着泪，偶尔吸一阵鼻子，我才感觉到抱着的是个真实的人。我不知道说什么话好，只得轻轻拍着他的脊梁，或者顺顺他的头发。过了一会儿，他哭累了，便从被子里爬出来，坐到我的腿上，又趴在我的肩上，和我头挨着头，两只手紧紧地搂着我的脖子。

他的坐姿有点别扭，我想重新抱抱他，便伸过手，想轻轻地托下他的屁股，但手指往下后感受到的潮湿触感却让我诧异不已。我收回手，偏过头去看是什么。

阳光下，指间的血迹格外鲜红刺眼。


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 禁果  
那天下午，我将布赖恩连着床单和被子一起从校医院里抱了出来。布赖恩一直缩在被子里，双手搂住我的脖子。好冷，他的头轻轻地贴在我的胸口，颤着那对苍白的上下唇说。

女教师略微诧异地望着我，似乎觉得我对于阿不思过于溺爱了。其实不必这样，先生，她说，阿不思只是被推了一下，男孩们也道歉了，他只要休息休息就能继续上学，我明白这个年纪的男孩或许还喜欢撒娇，但您这样会把阿不思宠坏的。

请告诉校长，阿不思会请假一周，我淡淡地瞥了她一眼，就抱着布赖恩上了轿车。

那是我一生中最为漫长的一段车程。我时不时透过后视镜看着布赖恩，他横躺在后座上，两只手捂着腹部，就像婴儿在母亲的子宫里一样缩着。原本盖在他身上的被子滑了下来，他躺在一片白色的褶皱中，大腿根旁那块被染成鲜红血色的白色床单十分惹眼。

我一次又一次想起刚才在校医院里发生的事。我盯着手指间的血液，那已经成了一种暗沉凝滞的紫色。流血可以代表许多事情，那一瞬间，我的脑子里闪过无数可能的过程。那几个男孩对你做了什么？我压低了声音问。这是我最不想得到的答案，如果布赖恩点头了，我可能会立刻冲出去将那几个男孩的头拧下来，然后分别寄给他们的父母。

布赖恩摇摇头，然后继续搂着我的脖子。可我继续问的时候，他却不愿意回答了。

我别无选择。

当时我脱下布赖恩的裤子的动作，并没有任何情色的意味，事实上甚至是极其愤怒的。那时我有四十岁，进入了这个年纪的男人都会给自己构建的一座城堡里。那时布赖恩于我而言只是一件艺术品，我将他打磨，烙上我自己的印记，我不光要他只是我的，我还要所有人都认为，他只是我的。

我做这个动作的时候，布赖恩并没有拒绝，只是更加用力地搂住了我的脖子。我以为他是完全信任我了，但现在看来，当时他只不过做了件类似于壁虎断尾求生的决定。

脱下布赖恩的裤子后，我看见了那处血色最深的地方，在布赖恩的两腿之间。那地方很奇怪，有一道浅浅的凹陷，被两瓣丰润的花唇包裹着。我好奇地用手指伸进去，浅浅地搅和了一下。对于未知的东西我总是很专注，而那天我就是太专注了，我没有注意到我的手指探得越深，布赖恩的呜咽就会越沉。

我最后在那道凹陷里从上而下地滑了一下后，布赖恩终于忍不住了，他抱着我，把头深深地埋在我的肩上，低低地叫了一声。

我这才知道自己做了什么。

那是我和布赖恩第一次真正意义上的亲密接触。

和阿不思的是在那天晚上。

我让布赖恩坐在洗手台上，然后去拿管家刚送来的卫生棉条。鬼知道为什么，我一回来，前后不超过五分钟，阿不思就回来了。他呆呆地坐在洗手台上，茫然地望着身边的一切，一直到看见我来了，才发现自己根本没穿裤子。

他低下头，很是难为情。他让我离开，说，求您了，这不好看。

我自然不会离开。

我拿着莲蓬，细细地给阿不思冲洗着他的那处。阿不思没有反抗，他一直很乖，那次也是。他两只手撑在洗手台上，向我微微张着双腿，展露着他的秘密。阿不思说那里不好看，他真傻，再也没有比这更符合爱神灵魂的工艺品了。他的茎端软软地垂着，是很好看的粉色，一看便知阿不思是个洁身自好的好孩子。至于茎端下部的那处，恐怕连阿不思本人也没有触碰过，他一定会将其视为魔鬼的吻痕。

怪不得布赖恩那次会做得那么绝。这种事情，一旦被一个罗西尔公爵知道了，就会引来无数个罗西尔公爵。这是那群人最痴迷的珍宝。

巴希达知道吗？我问。

阿不思摇了摇头，还是不敢看我。我不知道在那段时间里阿不思是怎样看我的，是将我视作父亲还是一个比较亲密的叔父。他不像布赖恩，他不会明白自己被带走的原因，他只会天真地以为那是件正常的领养手续。

我真是个恶魔，给阿不思的那处浇水时，我不禁自我定义道。

等清洗完毕，阿不思想要合上腿。我止住了，又拿出了放在一旁的卫生棉条。阿不思没见过这东西，便很是害怕。等我拆掉包装又取出时，他看清了那东西的形状，显得更害怕了。我努力用最轻的声音安慰他，可他还是忍不住地发抖了。

教阿不思用卫生棉条简直是同时给两个人上刑。他一直在抖，眼泪也掉个不停。阿不思虽然爱哭，可他从来没有哭过这么久。似乎是异物的侵入给了他一种无助感，他一直抓着我的脖子，靠在我的肩上哭。期间因为耽误的时间太长了，管家还悄悄进来了一次。之后他曾隐晦地问我要不要给阿不思再请个长假，我愣了许久，才知道是那天他从门外看我们，而我给阿不思用棉条的动作又太像某种事情的姿势的原因。

但我后来的确这样和阿不思做过。

结束之后，阿不思抹了抹眼泪，抱怨说这副身体实在是太糟糕了。

我当时没有说话，因为我的下身已经硬的发痛。一点都不糟糕，我当时真想告诉他，我现在就能让你知道这其中的乐趣，就在这里。

这件事后第二年，我和布赖恩上床了。无关年龄，只是那个时候恰好合适。对于这件事，布赖恩其实有点犹豫。我只是个人格，他对我说，我本来只应该保护阿不思，承受他的痛苦，我却占用了这具身体，用来和你做这种事。

他的痛苦是真实的，可他和我的交媾也是真实的。他在真实的交媾中承受着真实的痛苦，却又怀疑着自己的存在是不是虚假的，真是太傻了。

你是真实的，因为我现在能感受到的只有你。我这样说，然后更加卖力地与他交合，在他的阴道里留下我的精液。


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 婚礼前夕  
回到那个问题。

我承认，当阿不思问我是否会和罗齐尔结婚时，我的态度是很随便的。我很清楚，我与罗齐尔的婚姻并不会影响到我和阿不思当时的关系。他并不知道自己过去两年里的某些个夜晚是怎么度过的。

但布赖恩不一样。

我与他的关系并不在暧昧阶段，我对他的感情也不是朦胧的，我们还有着实际的肉体关系。所以，当他问我是否会和罗齐尔结婚时，我必须对他做一个妥善的交代。

会，我对他说。

他眼中的瞳仁似乎微微颤动了一下，但也只是如风漾荷塘，一闪而过，沉入平静中。我再看时，已经寻不到方才那种情绪。他靠了过来，下巴颏轻轻搭在我的肩上，双手环住我的腰，轻轻地在我耳边“嗯”了一声。

那天他像绵羊一样靠过来时，确实触动了我某一刹的恻隐之心。我慢慢地抚弄着那些细软的红发时，总是不由自主地为他在我和罗齐尔的婚姻里构建一个未来。我可以一边继续供他上学，然后继续和他上床，但我无法保证婚后的女人永远不会发疯。

但我很快知晓了布赖恩表现异常的原因。

这之后不久，文达突然提出让我一起和她去法国看婚纱。我不明白她为什么这么着急，却还是跟着去了。她几乎将整个巴黎的婚纱店都试了一遍，我们每天都在见不同的设计师。她试了一件又一件，露肩的高领的，鱼尾摆款的大裙摆的，每次穿上一件她都问我好不好看，我每次都点头说好看，因为我看不出来有什么区别。

最后我们去了一家名不经传的小店，在一个小镇的广场旁边。文达说这家的店主人很有名，手艺很好，但我看不出来。店主人是个六十多岁的男人，穿的衣服起码打了三个补丁，店里挂的衣服都是二十几年前的款式。也许他在二十几年前红过一阵，但随即连同他的人和才华，青春里的所有锋芒，都被淹没了。

果不其然，文达穿上他的婚纱后，我终于第一次微微摇了摇头。

文达笑了一声，挽着我的手走了出去。

我意识到她有话要讲，便任由她挽着手。我们一直走到湖边，在一株柳树旁停了下来。文达依在水边的栏杆上，她还穿着那件款式有些过时的婚纱，只是当午间的阳光透过柳树的枝条，形成斑驳树影游走在她的裙摆上时，似乎也遮掩了一些瑕疵。

她还是不开口，只是一直在看着我，我被她盯得有些困倦了，便率先开口。

前天我们见过的那个设计师还不错，要不就他了吧，我抽了一支雪茄，随口说。

文达又笑了，她背过身，我能看到的只有她穿着婚纱的背影，和垂下来的头发。她的头发和阿尔的不同，没有很多细软的，像羊毛一样的小细卷，而是微微鬈曲的黑发，总是很精致地用黑纱盘起来，但此刻却没有盘起来，而是任由那些黑发垂在身后，随微风轻轻晃着。

我十六岁的时候，文达轻轻说，也是在这棵柳树旁，穿着那家店的衣服，见到了你。那时候你还是一头金发，总是在肩头甩来甩去。你喜欢穿着牛皮马甲，骑车奔过小镇与田野。那时候你的指间还没有雪茄，你遇到了一个刚刚分手的女孩，你对她说别哭了，这一点都不酷。

她说着，我呆呆地听着。我诧异地望着她，一个我认为最拥有理性的女人。

你把阿不思送走吧，她突然说，又狠狠地抓了抓自己的头发，并朝池子里啐了一口，形状如疯癫。

我不说话，沉默地等着她开口。

她看着我的眼睛，似乎想从里面寻到一丝同情和怜悯，却终究一无所获。最后，她扯了扯嘴皮，似笑非笑地看着我。

我早该料到的，我应付不了他，她苍白地笑着，从我第一眼看见他，我就明白，我赢不了他。他不需要演戏，他只需要本本真真地展现自己就能得到你的喜欢。我可以骗自己那只是一种有些诡异的亲情，就算那天我看见，我看见他坐在你的膝盖上，你抱着他，你们俩像水一样融合，我怎么也撕扯不开，我也可以继续自欺欺人。

我开始抱着双臂，如同欣赏话剧一般审视这戏剧性的生活。

一直到她说出那句话。

但他怀孕了，他竟然能怀孕！他的肚子会一天天大起来，然后你和他的孩子会出生，这叫我怎么继续自欺欺人！

她疯了，最后几乎是吼出了那些话。

后来她又说了些什么，我没听见，我的大脑宕机了。我不能思索，不能听见，不能看见，我所能意识到的只有一条讯息——阿不思怀孕了。

不，是布赖恩怀孕了，阿不思还不知道。

罗齐尔说着说着，意识到我根本没在听，便偏头直视着我，说，你不知道吗？

她见我仍是发愣，便在苍白的脸上扯出一个笑脸，说，他跟我说的时候可张狂了，那个样子可不太像你的小羊羔。


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 童年的消逝  
此后，文达再没有在我的生命里出现过。于我而言，她最后的身影永远留在了那个法国乡间小镇的柳树旁。她像二十年前一样经过了我，并且仅此而已。无论是穿着连衣裙的十六岁少女，还是一身绿衣绸缎的女人，最后都变成了我记忆里的一抹浓绿色的剪影。我再也分不清她模样的年岁，她也因此得到永生。

文达的消失和她的出现一样固执。

我回到德国第一个见到的人是杰克。我没找他，他自己带着一箱金子来找我了。

好吧，我输给你了，他显然有些气馁。

什么意思？我实在是不明白。

你别再继续捉弄我了！他火冒三丈地说，你真是行，我是真没想到，你竟然真的把他当儿子养了。

我越来越听不明白。

老杰克瞪着我，似乎认定了我在撒谎。别装了！我都知道了，他说，说实话，阿不思也是我看着长大的，但他找的男朋友，实在是，怎么说呢，有点泛傻气。

接着他就说不出话来了，他愣愣地坐在椅子上，看着突然起身的我。我起身的动作幅度太大了，躺在桌上的金子都被我推到了地上。金子的光芒映到我眼角的余光里，我突然想到，在一群荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩里，阿不思就如同这堆金子，无时不充满着诱惑。

杰克似乎看出了什么，他点了一支雪茄，轻轻地笑了。

你不能怪阿不思，他平静地说，是你一直把他宠的太过了，你没有教他情人与父子的区别，你想模糊两者的关系来获得童年的乐趣，但现实不是童话书，阿不思终会长大，而这，就是你理应得到的因果。

我和杰克在一家高档咖啡厅找到了阿不思，还有他的“男朋友”。那地方很好找，阿不思似乎也从未想过要隐瞒这段恋情。管家说阿不思每次出门前都会精心挑选衣服，给头发抹上玫瑰精油，甚至会吩咐管家预订餐厅。他表现得如此自然，甚至连管家也一度以为这其中有我的大度。

去他妈的大度！

兴许是看出了我的脸色很不好，杰克在车上微微提醒了我一句，让我别做的太过火。毕竟做了五年的父子，不是父子也胜似父子。去他妈的父子关系，我当时只想把阿不思带回去，关起来。他身上所有被那个男孩触摸过的皮肤我都要熨一遍，直到长出新的肌肤。我要为他定制一副手铐，将他锁在床头，然后没日没夜地操他。他能喝到的液体只有我的精液和尿，前前后后。

但在进门的一刹那，我突然冷静了下来，压低了帽檐，双手插兜低头走了进去。我很快看到了阿不思，他那一头红发在哪里都显得很扎眼。他在喝一杯柠檬果汁，边咬着吸管边和对面的那个男孩说着什么。大多数时候都是阿不思在说话，杰克说的没错，那个男孩果然泛着一脸傻气。黄色头发，一脸雀斑，这样的男孩放到街上能再挑出十个一样的，如果把他放到俄罗斯，我敢打赌他的名字一定叫伊万。

我在他们旁边挑了个位置坐了下来，和阿不思背对着背。期间有穿着黑色丝袜短裙的服务员来问我喝点什么，我给了她十倍于菜单上的价钱，要了一杯espresso，和得到安静的权利。

你怎么不说话？阿不思在问那个男孩，边问边咬着吸管，发出不满意的“咂咂”声。

我不知道说什么，男孩说。

阿不思叹了一声，那你好歹也坐过来一点啊，不然哪里像情侣！

一阵衣物窸窣的声音，是男孩不情不愿地挪过来了。

我们还得这样多久？男孩问，显得很不满。

当然得一直等到格林德沃沉不住气了才行，阿不思说，不知为什么，他的语气里竟然有一丝得意。我特意留了马脚，他说，他肯定会知道的，这样他就会从巴黎回来找我，而不是跟那个女人结婚了。

你为什么非得坏了你父亲的好事呢？他那个年纪，也该有一位妻子打理家事了，男孩说。

阿不思显得气急败坏。

你懂什么！他急躁地说，他才不是我的父亲呢，他喜欢我，我早就看出来了，他肯定是喜欢我才把我从孤儿院里带出来的。我一开始不懂，可我十六岁了，我现在全懂了。他肯定是喜欢我，我甚至能跟你打赌，他想上我！对，盖勒特.格林德沃想上我！

男孩被他逼得不耐烦了，连忙说是是是。

过了一会儿，阿不思又提议男孩亲他一下。

你疯啦？男孩震惊地说，这可不在协定里！

得下点猛药了，我总感觉还差点什么他才会出现，阿不思强调说。

男孩起先显得很不情愿，但还是禁不住阿不思的哄骗（主要是加钱的承诺），笨拙地撅起嘴要去亲阿不思。

他还没亲到那侧粉红的脸颊，就被阿不思推开了。

你又怎么了？他不耐烦地看着阿不思。

阿不思不说话，一双眼睛直勾勾地看着走到他身前的我。

他跟着我，一路很安静地回到了车上。我们似乎显得平静地过分了，以至于杰克一直从副座转过头盯着我们看。阿不思坐在我的身边，想靠过来又不敢。我吩咐司机去老杰克的私人医院，然后便不再说话。

到私人医院有很长一段距离，汽车行驶的过程中，阿不思几度耐不住瞌睡，身子左右晃来晃去，但只要一贴到我的肩膀，他就立即警醒，又马上坐正。可反复几次后，他还是没坚持住，慢慢地倒在了我的肩上，红头发软软地贴着我的脖子，发梢一直垂到我的手心。

老杰克看见这样，似乎终于放心了些，转过头去。

到医院时阿不思已经睡的很熟了，我将他抱下车，走进了医院。老杰克则让司机载他回家了，临走前，他还不忘让我之后“及时还款”。

阿不思醒来时我正坐在他的身边，手里拿着一份检查资料。他似乎是以为已经没事了，便伸过手搂住我的腰，头贴在我的大腿上，照例懒洋洋地撒着娇。

若是以前，我或许真的会就此放过他，装作没有听见那些话。

可那时我手里正拿着一份显示未孕的检测报告。

没错，阿不思根本没怀孕。

我不知道布赖恩是怎么使得文达相信的，他会有他的方法，但那时，又是一番天意弄人，命运将两条路摆到我的眼前，并且，我预感到这是最后一次选择。

我几乎没有犹豫。

放开，我冷声命令道。

阿不思愣愣地放开了我，怎么啦？他还是那样天真地问我。

把裤子脱了，我平静地吩咐。

阿不思先是滞了一下，又很快反应过来，脸颊飞上一片羞赧的红。他慢吞吞地脱下了裤子，放到一旁叠好。之后，他又自己脱掉了两只羊毛长袜，露出莹润可爱的脚趾。

我仍是看着他。


	13. 十六岁  上

Part 13 十六岁  
我还没有成年呢。

那天夜里，顶着一头蓬松鬈曲红发的少年趴在雪白的被子上，一双澈蓝的眼睛透着小鹿般的动人的神色。他就这样抬起头，羞怯地朝他张望着，慢慢地说，我还没有成年呢。

格林德沃轻声笑了笑，并不言语。他将阿不思从被子里捞了出来，让他双腿分开，坐到自己的身前。初春的天儿仍有些冷，少年几乎是一离开温暖的被窝就凑近了男人的胸膛，小脑袋紧紧地依偎着坚实的那处，就像十一岁那年，他被男人从孤儿院抱走时的样子一般。不同的是，十一岁那年他还穿着陈旧但整洁的衣服。十六岁的少年坐在收养了他五年的养父腿上，全身上下除了那件被扯到肩头的衬衫，就只剩下了白色的亵裤。而此刻，这最后的屏障也形同虚设。

他能感觉到男人的手正勾着他的亵裤边缘，就要将整个手掌探进去。阿不思有些害怕，便不自觉地双手环上了男人的脖子。然而，在格林德沃的食指探入阴唇的刹那，他的眼泪还是不争气地掉了下来。

别害怕，格林德沃附在阿不思的耳旁说。感受到少年抽抽嗒嗒的哭声有渐渐消止的迹象后，他才又开始了动作。这是件很奇妙的事情，他不是第一次操阿不思，或者更准确地说，不是第一次操眼前这具身体，却需要面对着又一次揣着处子心思的爱人。

传闻天后赫拉与众神之父宙斯交媾后，便会到泉水中沐浴，以恢复处子之身。赫拉虽每每都是处女之身，心却已经是颗妒妇的心。

他的阿不思，却可以同时拥有着被开发地烂熟的身体，和一颗最为青涩的心。

格林德沃太熟悉阿不思的身体了，他知道男孩的哪里最敏感，碰哪里会让他的耳朵红，碰哪里会让他掉眼泪，还有，操得多深才会让他叫的最好听。他渐渐地吃得有些着急了，有些忘了此时的阿不思正经历着于他而言的第一次性爱。他要忍受着最隐秘的部位在他人面前暴露地彻彻底底，一览无余的羞耻感，这本身就是莫大的煎熬。

也不知过了多久，格林德沃才放开了他，让他轻轻地躺在了床上。一躺下来，阿不思就赶紧抱了个枕头，将一张红得能滴血的脸埋进了雪白松软的枕头里。

他全然忘记了自己为着寸缕的下身正向男人袒露着。

格林德沃将阿不思摊开在床上，又分开少年轻颤的双腿，好让自己更好地看看中间那处。

刚刚被自己的手指分开多次的阴唇此刻正微微张着，半露着其中娇嫩的阴蒂。阿不思身量纤瘦，从头发丝到脚趾都像小人偶般精致，处处透着纯欲。可就是这具看上去最为青涩的身体中，却长着一对少妇般肥厚的阴唇。

他禁不住又分开阴唇，探进去捻动着阴蒂慢慢地磨着。阿不思完全放弃了抵抗，只是将头埋在枕头里，双腿却大张着迎接男人的侵犯。他傻得可以地以为只是这样了，却在格林德沃的炙热抵在花穴前时猛的清醒过来。然而，一切都太迟了，他还未来得及说一个字，甚至是呼喊一声，格林德沃的阳具就直直地撞进了他的身体。他那不同寻常的身体虽同时长着男女的器官，但阴道却比普通女性的要狭窄地多。然而格林德沃趁他失神的时候这猛得一顶，竟然将那件整整地撞进了他的身体里，塞得满满当当的。阿不思吓得失了语，格林德沃的那处是那样的大，他真怕男人的稍稍一动就将他的下体撕扯开。

格林德沃看着男孩这副被操的心惊胆战的模样，只觉得好笑，刚想慢慢地退出来放过他，却又想到了几个小时前，阿不思在餐厅里偏过头让另一个男孩子来亲他的样子。

他低下头温柔地抚摸着男孩的侧脸，又一点点地擦去男孩脸颊上渐凉的泪珠。阿不思被这般温柔的触弄惊到了，呆呆地不敢动，却贪恋极了男人手掌的温柔。

少年偷偷地抬起头，正看见格林德沃嘴角勾起一抹似有似无的微笑。


	14. 十六岁 下

第二天，格林德沃抱着阿不思走出医院的时候，一辆车正停在隔街的林间道上等着他。他抱着阿不思弯腰进了车，小心翼翼地把男孩放在靠窗的位置。阿不思慢慢地醒了，脸上浮现出有些不太正常的潮红。他轻轻地别过头，不去看格林德沃。格林德沃笑了，凑过去想把包着阿不思的毯子裹得更紧些，怎知阿不思似乎被他这个动作吓到了，猛地往后一缩，却因为动作过大牵扯了宽大的病号服，露出本该润如上等羊脂玉的肩头。现在，那白暂的肩头上处处爬着连绵的青紫色痕迹，一直蔓延到锁骨一下。

老杰克从后视镜里瞥见这对行为举止不太正常的情人，便会心地露出一笑。他吩咐司机匀速行驶着，一边用不紧不慢的调子与格林德沃聊些生意上的琐事。车子驶入市中的老街，两旁的树木生长的十分高大，枝条也繁茂。细碎的阳光从树叶的缝隙里透出来，浮掠在男孩的脸上。不久，阿不思听的累了，或许又是觉得冷冰冰的车身太过僵硬，他慢慢地，企图不露痕迹地靠到了格林德沃身上。

格林德沃摸了摸男孩的头发，纵容着男孩的小别扭。

等确定男孩睡着了，老杰克才话锋一转，将此行谈话的真正主题抛了出来。

你毁了跟罗齐尔家的婚约？他问。

格林德沃轻轻地抚摸着阿不思的脸颊，并不回答。

你就装孙子吧，老杰克略带嘲讽地说，等伯母从伦敦回来，那可就精彩了。

格林德沃手指间的动作轻轻一顿。

是啊，分居多年的丈夫死了，二十年没见的儿子毁婚约了，总得回来看一看的，格林德沃冷笑着说。

老杰克有些愣了，他回过身，一言不发地坐在副驾驶里。

许久，他才慢慢地开口了。

到时候阿不思怎么办呢，你想好了吗？

我想好了吗？

格林德沃望向阿不思熟睡的脸庞，陷入沉思。

十六岁的少年沉睡在阳光的碎影里，他火红的头发，圆润的鼻尖，莹润粉红的双颊，都透着生气。他没有亲人，没有学业经历，没有财产。他所拥有的只有每天清晨的一个吻，和晚间的卧榻缠绵。他在世间的每一步都行走在自己建筑的巨大鸟笼里，一旦鸟笼破碎，他就会飞向无边的黑暗。

或者自囚于笼中，无人问津，直至死亡。

临下车前，格林德沃给老杰克写了一张支票。这个时候阿不思已经醒了，正把下巴颏磕在格林德沃肩上，随着格林德沃签字的动作微微动着。他从来不问格林德沃的交易，就像格林德沃从来不会问他的功课一样，但他觉得这样挺好的，因为没有一方会制止一方。

被抱下车的时候阿不思还是有些害羞，一想到要被众多仆人们围观着被格林德沃抱进卧室，他就忍不住将自己的头埋下去。真奇怪，以前他们的关系还没有挑明的时候，他能穿着单薄的睡衣跑进格林德沃的卧室，钻进他的被窝，甚至格林德沃帮他换卫生棉条时，他也不觉得有什么不妥。除了第一次有些难为情外，接下来就自然多了。他也猜得到在别的家庭，养子不会在养父面前张开双腿，也不会在十几岁的时候半夜钻进养父的被窝。

被格林德沃放到床上后，他两只手撑在床褥上，显得很是无所适从。他还没能很好地适应这段变质的关系。

但格林德沃适应地很快。

被格林德沃亲的时候阿不思下意识地闪躲了一下，他想到昨晚那粗暴的对待，脸色并不是很好。一眼望穿少年心意的格林德沃笑着亲了阿不思的额头，又看着那双宝石色的眼睛，承诺着他这次会温柔一点。

少年眨巴着眼睛，只是犹豫了片刻，便决定再次将自己的信任全盘交托。

得到少年首肯后，格林德沃便不再遮遮掩掩。他不用废太大力气就扯下了男孩的裤子，露出熟悉万分的私处。那里昨天才被使用过，此刻正微微张着，透着一种迷人的浅紫色。格林德沃用食指将两瓣阴唇轻轻分开，又扯了一下其中有些充血的阴蒂。他这一扯后，阿不思立刻叫了一声，却又马上捂住了自己的嘴，不敢相信刚才那声婉转的呻吟声是出自自己的喉咙。

但很快，这样的克制也没有必要了。

格林德沃的确守诺了，他的极尽温柔很快让这个入世尚浅的男孩迷失了自己，忘却了一切在学校和社会上学到的礼数。阿不思躺在床上，齐腰的红发随着身体的蹭动磨动着，像一颗硕大的红色水藻慢慢浮开。感受着养父的舌尖在自己的茎身旁灵巧地转动着，又顺着生长的方向一路舔舐到龟头顶部，再系数吞入喉中。这般背德又曼妙的滋味简直让他入了魔，他再也忍不住，一边呻吟着一边哭了出来。

格林德沃望着少年这副亦嗔亦痴的模样，忍不住笑出了声。他探过身，将口中含着的发方才阿不思泄出的精液慢慢地涂抹在少年的眼睑，耳后，下巴颏，还有锁骨上。阿不思转头望向他，盛着露水的蓝色眼眸透着无限的缱绻。他再也忍不住，双手抱上了男人的脖子，在格林德沃的耳旁哭求着索要更多。

在格林德沃的世界里，拒绝小孩子的要求，是一件很过分的事情。

深冬的夜里，两副赤裸的身体就这样久久地交缠着。呻吟声和床边的颤动声一唱一和着，交奏出令人难以启齿的乐响。那年轻的，短短续续的哭泣声，纵然很是令人遐想，却终究埋没在重重红木漆门后，渐渐消减下去。

一旁路过的侍女听了，面不改色地继续行走着，到药房取了些东西回来，又备了些热水以待主人结束后呈上。

但她回来时，却发现那碗热水连同小小的胶囊一同被人倒进了垃圾桶。

年老的管家靠在门旁，第一次露出有些疲惫，却欣喜的神色。

老夫人要回来了，他解释道，少爷需要一个孩子，这个男孩也需要。


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14 兀生  
两个月后

下午时分，一辆马车徐徐停在了格林德沃庄园门口。穿着制服的车夫首先跳了下来，毕恭毕敬地取下踏板，又立在一旁。一只暗紫色的尖足绸布鞋子出现在了第一阶踏板上，这时，早在一旁等候多时的老管家微微探身，扶住了向他伸过来的那只带着深紫色手套的手。一位保养得当的妇人从马车的阶梯上缓缓走下，她有着一双淡金色的眼睛，闪动着鹰隼般的神采。此时刚过了最热烈的日头，略显柔和的阳光弥散在她的脸庞上，使她看上去最多不会超过四十岁。

接着妇人从马车中走出了一位栗色头发的青年，他面目柔和，眉眼中有清亮之色。妇人与老管家交谈时，他一直在其中一言不发，始终保持着淡淡的微笑，与他脖颈间系的杏色绸缎很是相宜。

“那两位在哪儿？”约瑟菲尼.格林德沃抚开一把扇子，遮住了她并不喜爱的阳光。

“在花园里打球，夫人。”老管家照实回答。

约瑟菲尼向前走了几步，顺着老管家的指引，看见了花园中的两个人影。高个子银头发的男人是他的儿子，穿着黑色运动服。隔着网与他对打的是个一眼望去就知道还未成年的，乳臭未干的男孩。男孩穿着白色短袖运动服，又带了一顶白色网球帽，这样就显得他火红的头发更加刺眼了。忽然，不知发生了什么，男孩突然捂着腰大笑起来，很放肆的笑，露出了两排牙齿。而格林德沃竟然默许了男孩这等不庄重的举止，还向男孩招招手，让他过来。男孩扒着网栏，格林德沃向他走过去，隔着网线，绕开男孩火红而鬈曲的头发，亲吻着他。

“他可真是个十足的妖精，不是吗？”约瑟菲尼盯着远处那对脸贴在一起的情人，面无表情。

老管家并没有答是与否，只是引着妇人走向了花园。

先注意到他们的是阿不思，他没有见过约瑟菲尼，还以为是一般性的妇人拜访，但又想到自己刚刚与格林德沃做了些什么，便脸颊一红，小步地跑到格林德沃身后了。格林德沃一向默许他不参加这些社交性活动，他便想就这样一言不发地蒙混过关，怎知，妇人刚刚走近的时候，他就听见格林德沃用不冷不热的调子说了一句“好久不见，我的母亲。”

阿不思一愣，下意识地偷偷扫了一眼，却望见妇人用审视般的目光注视着他。他一紧张起来便不知道说什么好，只得攥紧了手中的网球拍，抓的很紧，瘦削的骨节几乎拧在了一起。

然而妇人只是短暂地瞥了他一眼就收回了目光，她散了散扇子，示意格林德沃进屋谈话。格林德沃站起身来，走之前轻轻地捏了一下阿不思的手。

阿不思站在原地，目送着那对母子的离去，尽管他的手上还残留着格林德沃方才的余温。然后，他才注意到了刚刚一直站在这里的青年。栗色头发的青年朝他淡淡地笑了一下，便从他身前走过，跟上了格林德沃和那位妇人的步伐。

他留在原地，手中还攥着那把可笑的网球拍。渐渐西斜的太阳将他的影子无限拉长，幻化出另一个与身影好不肖似，且对立的影子。

阿不思没有去用晚饭，或者说，没有去和格林德沃夫人一起用晚饭，管这个词代表着一个还是两个，过去的还是将来的。他只是躲在走廊的阴翳里偷听。时间是玄测的，只是一顿饭的时间，他就探悉了格林德沃最初二十年，被压缩的二十年。他听出了格林德沃与母亲的关系很是寡淡，却也仍是母子，但他不愿承认格林德沃与那位叫做“菲恩”的青年关系很好。

这位“菲恩”，也是唯一在餐桌上提起阿不思的人。

“我今天下午见到那个男孩了，真是好看的男孩儿。”青年笑着说，用的是那种不咸不淡的语气，似乎在谈一件即将成为过眼云烟的事，和一个即将成为过眼云烟的人。“管家说他刚被你从孤儿院接走的时候只有十一二岁，真是年轻，就像我刚见到你的年纪，盖尔。”

格林德沃没有接话，但也没有表现出任何不悦的神色。

只有约瑟菲尼稍显不快地蹙了蹙眉，淡声说了句“不要提不相关的，菲恩，这是家庭聚餐。”

那天晚上，阿不思早早就上床歇息了，在他自己的床上。他没有哭泣，因为他不知道自己要因何而愤怒。格林德沃只是见了他的母亲，见了他年轻时相识的人，他有权利因此而愤怒吗？他只是感到害怕，因为那些人满不在乎的脸色，语气，强调，永远平静如水的神色，视他如草木的神色。

他害怕格林德沃有一天也会这样对他。

阿不思将枕头埋住头，塞了耳朵，企图包裹着自己，让自己不要那么害怕。他知道自己在发脾气了，却不知道格林德沃这次会如何反应。面颊很快因为缺少氧气而变得潮红，脑子也晕乎乎的，头痛，耳鸣，一起裹挟着思绪的风暴而来，将他整个人都淹没了。

直到一双手将他从被子里捞出来。

阿不思睁开眼睛，发现自己正被格林德沃揽在怀里。他知道自己的眼睛肯定红了，却不愿意再向格林德沃撒娇。凭什么，阿不思赌气地想，我也要装成那种样子，那种云淡风轻，毫不在乎的样子。

这份微妙的倔强，很快被打破了。

阿不思嗅了嗅鼻子。

有，有点香。

不，是太香了。

眼泪收住，口水却情不自禁地滋生了起来。阿不思瞪向格林德沃，果不其然看见了一双透着狡黠神色的眼睛。然后，他又无可抵挡地看向了床边，床头柜上放置了一只好大的银盘子，蔬菜肉汤，猪排火腿，姜饼布丁，甚至还有他最喜欢的，平时格林德沃绝不让他多食的一种柠檬糖，还是整整一大碟！

此时肚子又不争气地咕咕叫唤了起来。阿不思索性破罐子破摔，一边想着一定要秋后算账，一边又无比诚实地开动了起来。

他最近本来就食欲比以前好些，渐渐地几乎是一顿也禁不住饿着。格林德沃就是抓住了他这一点，又欺着年轻人忘性大，等阿不思刚吃完，正一脸满足地摸着肚子的时候，就一把把人抓过来，放在怀里顺毛。

阿不思被顺着顺着，突然察觉出些不对劲。他又仗着刚吃饱了有底气，转过头瞪着格林德沃，作出一副恶狠狠的口吻说：“不要碰不相关的人！”

格林德沃笑了，继续慢慢地抚摸着阿不思的脊背，蹭着少年柔软的面颊，在他耳旁说：“妇人的闲言碎语而已，你不用太放在心上。”然后，他又不怀好意地将手指探入阿不思的睡裤中，继续向下探索着什么。

阿不思却是一脸认真。他略微挣脱了格林德沃，说：“可是她是你的母亲。”

因为你和她有这层关系，我才格外关心她所说的，关于我的每句话。阿不思将这后半句咽进了肚子里。

格林德沃看着少年略显认真的面孔，第一次有些疲惫地笑了：“你觉得，二十年未见的母子，还有什么继续干涉彼此人生的理由吗？”言罢，他将怔住的少年搂紧自己的怀里，蹭着少年的鬓角，感受着这份不需要摆起脸谱对待的温热躯体。

男孩很快收敛了脾气，又重回到那副温顺的模样。他是天使的一面，从来对格林德沃倾付着毫无保留的信任。阿不思一直靠在格林德沃怀里，他感觉到男人的手指又伸进了他的睡裤里，隔着白色的亵裤抚摸着那条缝隙。很快，那条缝隙就变得糯湿了。格林德沃换了个姿势，将他压在身下，从脖颈间一直亲吻到尾椎。阿不思趴在枕头上，让格林德沃从身后进入他的身体。他最近对性爱的接受度提高了不少，或者说，更想要跟格林德沃贴在一起了。

第二天，格林德沃早起时怀中并没有那个熟睡的天使。相反，他进入盥洗室洗漱时，在镜子前看见了自己左侧脸颊上一个清晰的红巴掌印。格林德沃察觉到有些不妙，只披了件外套就跑下楼，看到了一幅难忘的清晨画面。

他的母亲，约瑟菲尼.格林德沃坐在花园的茶桌旁，脸色望上去甚是不悦，但仍然保持着些许的镇静。而她对面坐着的阿不思，或者说布赖恩则表现的有风度得多了。红发的男孩穿戴整齐，礼仪举止让人挑不出任何错处。男孩一边用小勺搅和红茶，一边笑着望向对面的妇人。

是的，笑着，整个早餐期间，他一直游刃有余地在妇人和栗色头发青年之间游走着。少年稳稳地接住妇人的含沙射影，和栗发青年的弦外之音，并且从未将笑容松弛过哪怕一分。

除了他偏头望向格林德沃的那一眼。


End file.
